This application is based on Application No. 2001-281466, filed in Japan on Sep. 17, 2001, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power demand adjusting system and, more particularly, to the restraint of the fluctuation in an incentive necessary for adjusting the electric power demand or the restraint of the fluctuation in an electric power demand adjustment amount attributable to incentive.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional load-leveling type electric power demand and supply adjusting system disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-333369, stores nighttime electric power, which is in low demand, in a different form of energy and puts the stored energy back into electric power during a daytime time zone when the demand reaches its peak. The system also applies electric power accommodated from another electric power company when there is a shortage of electric power supply.
Such a load-leveling type electric power demand and supply adjusting system makes up for the difference between a planned demand value and an actual result value by accommodation from another electric power system demand and supply controller. The system, therefore, has been disadvantageous in that the system is not effective if there is a shortage in absolute supply amount. There has been also a problem in that the system does not have any means to restrain by itself the fluctuation involved in demand and supply adjustment, so that considerable uncertainty remains in company""s revenue management, a project for leveling load, etc. especially in the recent circumstances where demand adjustment is priced in supporting the liberalization of electric power. Hence, there has been a demand for an electric power demand and supply adjusting system suited for the liberalization of electric power.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made with a view toward solving the above problems, and it is an object thereof to provide an electric power demand adjusting system that remains effective even if a shortage in an absolute supply amount occurs and that is capable of successfully dealing with the liberalization of electric power.
To this end, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electric power demand adjusting system for restraining fluctuation in an incentive required for adjusting electric power demand in an electric power system for supplying electric power energy to a plurality of consumers through the intermediary of a plurality of lower units of an electric power supplier that have demand adjusting functions from a central apparatus of the electric power supplier that has an electric power demand adjusting function, the lower units transmitting an adjustment amount for demand adjustment and an amount associated with load conditions, including incentive, so as to make a decision by negotiating with the consumers, the central apparatus being accessed by the plurality of lower units, and the central apparatus, the plurality of lower units, and the computing machine systems of the consumers being linked through the intermediary of a communication network, wherein a computing machine system of the central apparatus includes a device for projecting a demand, a device for determining electric power demand adjustment amounts to the individual lower units on the basis of information that includes a projected situation and history data related to electric power demand adjustment of the plurality of lower units, and a device for transmitting the determined electric power demand adjustment amounts to the plurality of lower units.
With this arrangement, the following advantage will be provided. When an attempt is made to perform necessary adjustment of the demand for electric power according to the consumption of electric power by a consumer that varies depending upon natural conditions, such as weather, the location of a consumer, season, a day of the week, time, etc., the incentives necessary for performing such demand adjustment vary from one consumer to another. Furthermore, from a macroscopic viewpoint, the incentives vary also in the lower units involved in a plurality of consumers. The system in accordance with the present invention is advantageous in that the demand adjustment amounts for the individual lower units are determined, taking into account the history data or the like regarding the demand adjustment of a plurality of lower units to accomplish demand adjustment so as to control the influences of the fluctuation in incentives. This enables a central apparatus at, for example, an electric power supplier to reduce the influences of fluctuation in cost involved in incentives.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electric power demand adjusting system for restraining fluctuation in an electric power demand adjustment amount due to an incentive in an electric power system for supplying electric power energy to a plurality of consumers through the intermediary of a plurality of lower units of an electric power supplier that have demand adjusting functions from a central apparatus of the electric power supplier that has an electric power demand adjusting function, the lower units transmitting an adjustment amount for demand adjustment and an amount associated with load conditions, including incentive, so as to make a decision by negotiating with the consumers, the central apparatus being accessed by the plurality of lower units, and the central apparatus, the plurality of lower units, and the computing machine systems of the consumers being linked through the intermediary of a communication network, wherein a computing machine system of the central apparatus includes a device for projecting a demand, a device for determining incentives to the individual lower units on the basis of information that includes a projected situation and history data related to electric power demand adjustment of the plurality of lower units, and a device for transmitting the determined incentives to the plurality of lower units.
With this arrangement, the following advantage will be provided. When an attempt is made to perform necessary adjustment of the demand for electric power according to the consumption of electric power by a consumer that varies depending upon natural conditions, such as weather, the location of a consumer, season, a day of the week, time, etc. or an alternative factor, such as a private power generation by a consumer, the demand adjustment amounts for incentives vary from one consumer to another. Furthermore, from a macroscopic viewpoint, the demand adjustment amounts vary also in the lower units involved in a plurality of consumers. The system in accordance with the present invention is advantageous in that the incentives to be allotted to the individual lower units are determined, taking into account the history data or the like regarding the demand adjustment of a plurality of lower units to accomplish demand adjustment so as to control the influences of the fluctuation in demand adjustment amounts. This enables a central apparatus at, for example, an electric power supplier, to reduce the influences of fluctuation in demand adjustment amounts obtained by a certain incentive.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electric power demand adjusting system for restraining fluctuation in an incentive required for adjusting electric power demand or fluctuation in an electric power demand adjustment amount attributable to an incentive in an electric power system for supplying electric power energy to a plurality of consumers through the intermediary of a plurality of lower units of an electric power supplier that have demand adjusting functions from a central apparatus of the electric power supplier that has an electric power demand adjusting function, the lower units transmitting an adjustment amount for demand adjustment and an amount associated with load conditions, including incentive, so as to make a decision by negotiating with the consumers, the central apparatus being accessed by the plurality of lower units, and the central apparatus, the plurality of lower units, and the computing machine systems of the consumers being linked through the intermediary of a communication network, wherein a computing machine system of the central apparatus includes a device for projecting a demand situation, a device for determining electric power adjustment amounts or incentives to be transmitted to the individual lower units on the basis of information that includes a projected situation and history data related to electric power demand adjustment of the plurality of lower units, and a device for transmitting the determined electric power adjustment amounts or incentives to the plurality of lower units.
With this arrangement, the following advantage will be provided. The demand adjustment amounts observed from the lower units involved in a plurality of consumers are classified into two types according to the characteristics of individual consumers, one type being characterized by considerable fluctuation attributable to incentives, while the other type being characterized by considerable fluctuation attributable to changes in demand. The system in accordance with the present invention is advantageous in that one of the above two types, whichever is appropriate, is selected to accomplish demand adjustment so as to control the influences of the fluctuation. This enables a central apparatus at, for example, an electric power supplier to reduce the influences of fluctuation associated with demand adjustment.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electric power demand adjusting system for restraining fluctuation in an incentive required for adjusting electric power demand in an electric power system for supplying electric power energy to a plurality of consumers from a demand adjusting apparatus of an electric power supplier that has an electric power demand adjusting function, the demand adjusting apparatus transmitting an adjustment amount for demand adjustment and an amount associated with load conditions, including incentive, so as to make a decision by negotiating with the consumers, the demand adjusting apparatus being accessed by the plurality of consumers, and the demand adjusting apparatus and the computing machine systems of the plurality of consumers being linked through the intermediary of a communication network, wherein a computing machine system of the demand adjusting apparatus includes a device for determining electric power demand adjustment amounts to be transmitted the individual consumers on the basis of information that includes history data related to electric power demand adjustment, and a device for transmitting the determined electric power demand adjustment amounts to the plurality of consumers.
With this arrangement, the following advantage will be provided. When an attempt is made to perform necessary adjustment of the demand for electric power according to the consumption of electric power by a consumer that varies depending upon natural conditions, such as weather, the location of a consumer, season, a day of the week, time, etc., then the incentives necessary for demand adjustment vary from one consumer to another. The system in accordance with the present invention is advantageous in that the demand adjustment amounts for the individual consumers are determined, taking into account the history data or the like regarding the demand adjustment of a plurality of consumers to accomplish demand adjustment so as to control the influences of the fluctuation in incentives. This enables an electric power supplier to reduce the influences of fluctuation in cost involved in incentives.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electric power demand adjusting system for restraining fluctuation in an electric power adjustment amount attributable to an incentive in an electric power system for supplying electric power energy to a plurality of consumers from a demand adjusting apparatus of an electric power supplier that has an electric power demand adjusting function, the demand adjusting apparatus transmitting an adjustment amount for demand adjustment and an amount associated with load conditions, including incentive, so as to make a decision by negotiating with the consumers, the demand adjusting apparatus being accessed by the plurality of consumers, and the demand adjusting apparatus and the computing machine systems of the plurality of consumers being linked through the intermediary of a communication network, wherein a computing machine system of the demand adjusting apparatus includes a device for determining incentives to be transmitted to the individual consumers on the basis of information that includes history data related to electric power demand adjustment, and a device for transmitting the determined incentives to the plurality of consumers.
With this arrangement, the following advantage will be provided. When an attempt is made to perform necessary adjustment of the demand for electric power according to the consumption of electric power by a consumer that varies depending upon natural conditions, such as weather, the location of the consumer, season, a day of the week, time, etc. or an alternative factor, such as a private power generation by a consumer, the demand adjustment amounts for incentives vary from one consumer to another. The system in accordance with the present invention is advantageous in that the incentives to be allotted to the individual consumers are determined, taking into account the history data or the like regarding the demand adjustment of a plurality of consumers to accomplish demand adjustment so as to control the influences of the fluctuation in demand adjustment amounts. This enables an electric power supplier to reduce the influences of fluctuation in demand adjustment amounts obtained by a certain incentive.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electric power demand adjusting system for restraining fluctuation in an incentive required for adjusting electric power demand or fluctuation in an electric power demand adjustment amount attributable to an incentive in an electric power system for supplying electric power energy to a plurality of consumers from a demand adjusting apparatus of an electric power supplier that has an electric power demand adjusting function, the demand adjusting apparatus transmitting an adjustment amount for demand adjustment and an amount associated with load conditions, including incentive, so as to make a decision by negotiating with the consumers, the demand adjusting apparatus being accessed by the plurality of consumers, and the demand adjusting apparatus and the computing machine systems of the plurality of consumers being linked through the intermediary of a communication network, wherein a computing machine system of the demand adjusting apparatus includes a device for determining electric power adjustment amounts or incentives to be transmitted to the individual consumers on the basis of information that includes history data related to electric power demand adjustment, and a device for transmitting the determined electric power adjustment amounts or incentives to the plurality of consumers.
With this arrangement, the demand adjustment amounts observed from the demand adjusting apparatus are classified into two types according to the characteristics of individual consumers, one type being characterized by considerable fluctuation attributable to incentives, while the other type being characterized by considerable fluctuation attributable to changes in demand. The system in accordance with the present invention is advantageous in that parameters suited for individual consumers are selected to accomplish demand adjustment so as to control the influences of the fluctuation, as a whole. This enables an electric power supplier to further reduce the influences of fluctuation associated with demand adjustment.
Preferably, allocated incentives or demand adjustment amounts to be transmitted to the foregoing lower units or consumers are determined at certain time intervals by computation using the values of such incentives or demand adjustment amounts obtained one previous time on the basis of the history data regarding electric power demand adjustment. To determine an incentive or demand adjustment amount to be allotted to a lower unit or a consumer, an initial value therefor will be required to carry out optimization computation. When the system is operated at certain time intervals, using the value obtained at a closest time as the initial value makes it possible to shorten the time required for the computation.
Preferably, allocated incentives or demand adjustment amounts to be transmitted to the foregoing lower units or consumers are determined at certain time intervals by searching for data indicating a situation similar to the current situation on the basis of history data regarding electric power demand adjustment, and by using the data values obtained by the search. An incentive or demand adjustment amount allotted to a lower unit or a consumer is considered to be correlated to an external parameter, e.g., total demand for electric power, temperature, and a day of the week. The system is actuated at given time intervals to accumulate history data, and the accumulated history data is searched for the data that indicates highest similarity to a current situation. By using the search result as the initial value, the time required for the computation can be shortened.